darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Manus, Father of the Abyss/@comment-70.209.1.57-20150327173512
Manus is actually the father of Artorias the Abysswalker. He grounded Artorias because ole' Arty was trying to get laid by Ciaran and Manus knew that having grandchildren was going to be a pain in the ass but noooooo Artorias was just too damn smooth for that, so he got 'good' with Ciaran and came out the Bloatheads, malformed by Artorias' inherent humanity. Because we all know having lots of Humanity is going to make you very horny, we know how humans work. Then the Four Kings, you know, Manus' four bros, were about to take a long roadtrip from New Londo to Oolacile to have a good but serious family talk with their nephew, Arty. But of course, those dick Sealers just couldn't wait to open their brand new waterpark and boom came New Londo Waterpark. But of course there were a shitton of people so once it was inspected by the Londonian Federal Health Inspection, they seen the hoards of dead bodies of the bottom so they kinda shut down the New Londo waterpark, paving way for the New Londo Ruins. Now back to Arty. Marvelous Chester was actually Arty's best friend and was so pissed at Artorias' grounding that he began to resent him, but still harbored his deep bromance so he just kept on waiting for Artorias to play Fling The Bloathead with him and made shop right near the colliseum with that wannabe bonfire. The reason Manus pulled you into the past was because you killed Sif, the family dog, and was about to piss on your soul. Then to top it all off, you killed the Sanctuary Garden, their watchchimera, and so he was reeeeaaaallly pissed. Elizabeth, being Manus' ex, was especially scurd because holy damn Manus was going to chop her up into mushroom stew after she took the custody for Princess Dusk after a long legal bout with ole' Manny. And then Artorias was so damn bored he decided to play Fling The Bloathead with the Chosen Undead, considering TCU was the only visitor for like, what, an entire week? But then TCU said "no fuck that, I'm just here for your armor and souls bro.", so Arty got all pissy and tried to kill 'em. But then Ciaran shows up after his death and she's just like "yeah thanks oh and can I have his soul?" because well... Artorias isn't exactly gentle in bed. Then came in Black Dragon Kalameet, who didn't really care because he was the unfaithful watchdragon. Gough, Artorias' brother (also son of Manny) decided to fuck Kalameet up because Kala was kinda taking shits all over the Royal Wood canyon. But then Manny the Abyssal Daddy found out and grounded Gough too, locking him up in the side of the Colliseum because he actually thought Kalameet was kinda cool. And then, finally, TCU (The Cocky Undead), went up and said "heyo manny i kinda killed your crew so i gotta kill you too. y'know, tying up loose ends.", but Manny wasn't about to have no fuckin' shit from Cocky so he goes to town on that motherfucker. But of course, Cocky being immortal and all, he finally puts Manny the Abyssal Daddy down for good. And that's the ''real ''story behind Manny, Daddy of the Abyss. Oh, and the Broken Pendant is actually one of those things that you flip open. Kinda like a locket, just for your neck, a locket necklace, and you put tiny little pictures of your fam in them? Yeah, Manny wanted to know what his family was like before it went to all hell.